clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Memoirs of World War VII
This note was found whilst editing and will be left as a note on World War VII, arguably the biggest conflict in CPPS armies history. If you ever find this, original writer, I'd be interested in seeing this finished. Annon This book is my personal experience and account of the seventh world in club penguin history. You may be wondering why I, Chelpopkick, am writing this, and the reason is very simple. It is the fact that I want to tell my experience of the event, inspired by Oagalthorp's The APC Saga. '' When the war first started, I was the leader of the Pizza Federation (PZF), and it was very small at that point. We were allies with the Templars and I wanted to join in. The reason I was so eager to join in the war was the fact that the cpa vet Superhero123 had come up with a plot to take down RPF with several armies joining together in early June, 2018. The idea was a failure, but it never did leave my mind. But due to our small size, I felt as if that was a poor choice to join in and I decided to recruit more before joining in. As cpa was starting to grow, and to a decent size I must add, more and more armies were moving to Club Penguin Online (CPO). It became the main cpps for all of us to use, and as a result, I ended up moving PZF there while also operating on Club Penguin Rewritten (CPR). Clearly the staff of CPO realized that and made an official army league, and most of the armies joined it. Now that I have explained some of the background information, I must now talk about how I was wrapped up in the war, and how The Second Great Holy War (as it was known at the time) to an entire World War. Now when it started to spin out of control was the night of July 10th, 2018. This was the night that I had planned our first event on CPO, and was the event that led to me declaring war on the RPF. The event was a small and quite embarrassing one with only around three people showing up. I was about to end this sad tiny event, but then a RPF solider was heckling us. He butted in to our event and was being very rude. So, put of anger, I told him that he should leave, and I also told him that the Templars were better. This was the last straw as he soon was able to call on more troops who then invaded our event as well. Then it happened, a CPO mod (who shall remain nameless) was starting to ban us. I was very confused at this, as I had not really been warned about saying or doing anything, but was automatically banned. The next part of this I am not proud of, but I made the choice to make another account and continue fighting. By this point, the RPF out-numbered our forces as well as the Templars (we called upon the Templars for help at the start of the battle) and many of us were being banned. I was banned again, and yet again (although I am not proud of this) I made yet another account on CPO in order to keep fighting in the battle. At this point a lot of us were banned, and I was being threatened to be banned again. I knew that I could not fight any longer, but I still had PZF fight until someone was permanently banned from the site. I knew at this point the battle was no longer worth it, and the RPF won. Afterwards I saw that on the RPF server that mod that had banned us was there, and I noticed that the RPF troops were telling him to ban us and he was following their orders (I have screen-shot evidence of this.) When I dmed this mod I was not given a clear answer on why I was banned, and to this day, I still fully don't. That same night was the night I declared war on the RPF, and it is a decision I do not regret. ''To be continued Category:Notes Category:Penguins Category:World War VII